


The Submissive

by forsytheloveselizabeth



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Kinky, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Betty Cooper, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsytheloveselizabeth/pseuds/forsytheloveselizabeth
Summary: "Jughead is one of the best, or so I've heard. He never searches for romance, no. He searches for subs who aren't afraid to let go and don't think about what he, as the Dom, will do to them.He wants a sub he can enjoy, not a wishlist sub who screams the safeword as soon as she falls in love. He's never given a collar to any of his previous subs, either."When Betty Cooper applies as Jughead Jones' submissive, she knows that her chances are low. He doesn't choose inexperienced, curvy blondes... That is, until now.He chooses Betty to be his sub, and she has no idea why he suddenly changed his pattern. She is determined to find out if she can earn his collar as well.





	1. Collars and Contracts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Olive for being an amazing beta. Thank you Jandy for helping and encouraging me to write. 
> 
> Please check out mrjonesandmisscooper on Tumblr, it's a blog I created just for this fic. You'll find lots of bonus material there and if you have any questions about the fic or the dom/sub relationship in general just leave an ask.

_ “The desire of the man is for the woman; the desire of the woman is for the desire of the man” - Madame de Staël _

  
  


Betty looked around the small office to reassure that nobody would catch her surfing on the rather unusual website. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business, the faces of her two co-workers focused on their own computer screen. She shared her desk with Kevin, who sat across from her, and Ethel, who had her desk behind him. She didn’t know much about Ethel, just that she was responsible for the food column of their magazine. 

 

Kevin was her favourite colleague. He had short brown hair and there was always a big smile plastered on his face. Every morning he brought coffee with him (with the occasional cup for Betty and Ethel), because whatever hot brown liquid they brewed at the office was inedible. Kevin wrote the gossip articles with passion and maybe sometimes too much honesty. Betty wasn’t surprised when he told her that he swam for the other team, always gushing about the newest scandal or rumour he heard around the office complex of the magazine. They soon became best friends. He was her only real friend. After moving out of her hometown, Greendale, to study journalism in New York, she didn’t  have any time to  really make friends. She was glad to have someone as funny and honest as Kevin, but even he didn’t know about her “secret”. 

 

Betty quickly typed in the address of the website she was so nervous about, as well as opening a seperate tab, showing different articles about literature. She wrote book reviews and other literature related things for the magazine, so she could switch tabs to something more credible, if Kevin or Ethel decided to come around her desk. 

 

The website she logged onto was created for people that were in the BDSM scene. Yes, Betty Cooper, known as the perfect girl next door in her hometown, was into whips and chains. Well, it was far more than just whips and chains for her. It was the feeling she got out of it. 

 

It all started back when she was eighteen, looking for a way to escape the darkness she felt inside her. Said darkness created „Dark Betty“, a sick impersonation of her mental illness. Her brother advised her to try working as a Cam Girl. Her naïve self decided to take that advice, put on a black wig, a skimpy skirt and a bra to hide her true looks and to feel sexy. Betty needed control, so she chatted with men that wanted to be dominated. Betty noticed that her “job“ only brought her slight relief, but she also didn’t want to stop. The video chats were a way of releasing her darkness without harming anyone, including herself, but there was still something missing, she still felt like her partners were the ones in control.

 

She first chatted with Archie at the age of 20 and he was the one introducing her to BDSM. Betty enjoyed chatting with him and one day he offered to show her a more erotic way to dominate. They met in his apartment and tried something he called a “scene“, or more commonly called a “session“, which is the time a dom and a sub “play“ with each other. Archie was a sub, a submissive, the part that subjects, and Betty took the role of the dom, the part that dominates and is in charge. 

 

After their first session, Archie told her that he knew why she couldn’t find complete relief in her role. She had the wrong one. In order to be in full control, she needed to be the submissive. The sub sets the realm in which the dom can thrive in. The sub sets the conditions the dom has to respect and to follow or else the relationship won‘t work. The sub can always stop the dom‘s actions by saying the safeword or making the safemove. Betty realized that was exactly what she needed. The submissive was the one truly in control. Archie also introduced her to the website where she could find like-minded people and a safer way to find a dom, rather than video chatting with strangers. Sadly she had lost contact with Archie, he deleted his account on the website and didn’t even tell Betty.

  
  


It had now been three years since she got into the scene, and Betty always had a hard time finding a dom. She once visited a studio to find out what she liked and what not. Archie was right, she really did enjoy being a sub, but the studio wasn’t exactly what she was looking for, so she continued searching on the website. Most doms on the website had a polygamous preference, meaning they owned more than one sub, but Betty wanted someone that only owned her and nobody else. 

 

She really liked the idea of having a collar, a necklace that doms give their subs. It’s one of the most powerful symbols in the BDSM community. There are all different kinds of collars and each has a different meaning. The one Betty wanted was a commitment collar, a necklace that showed everyone else she was taken and belonged to someone else. You could almost say it symbolises a wedding band.

 

Then, there was also the struggle to find someone serious. There were many men pretending to be a dom, but actually, they just wanted a “kinky girl“ for their unrealistic fantasies. Betty put the wish to find someone she could fall in love with and could fall in love with her. She could never live without the kink, it was like a therapy method for her darkness, and she had been searching for years to find a suitable dom for her. Well, Betty mostly blamed it on herself, she always chatted with doms, but either they were too old, fake, polygamous or their fetishes didn’t really turn her on. She could, of course try another website, but she felt safe on her usual website.

 

She had her main groupchat with two other sub‘s and a female dom and frequently chatted with a really nice sub named Veronica, who went under “BlueJasmin23“ in the chat. Betty’s pen name was „BettyBombshell“ a remnant from her days as a cam girl. She logged into the groupchat to see a good load of new messages: 

 

**CandyGirl13:** _He dumped me. I - fuck I shouldn’t have told him that I fell in love._

 

**BlueJasmin23:** _ Hey, hey, breathe. What happened?  _

 

**CandyGirl13:** _I thought he, Jughead, my master, wanted to give me a collar, so I told him the truth about how I feel for him and then he said he can’t be my master anymore under these circumstances and told me to leave. That was a week ago and now, when I showed up for our session, he said I’m not his sub anymore and that he’s already looking for a new one._

 

**CherryMaple:** _Honey, Jughead Jones is known to never give any collar to anyone. I doubted he would be into it, but a little bird told me it’s on his checklist marked as Yes._

 

**BlueJasmin23:** _I‘m sorry that happened Josie, you always swooned how good he was. I mean to be Jughead Jones‘ sub, it’s a dream._

 

**CherryMaple:** _It’s your own fault, Jughead is one of the best, or so I've heard. He never searches for romance, no. He searches for subs who aren't afraid to let go and don't think about what he, as the Dom, will do to them. He wants a sub he can enjoy, not a wishlist sub who screams the safeword as soon as she falls in love_

**BlueJasmin23:** _ Cheryl calm down! And how would you even know?  _

 

**CherryMaple:** _My last sub had exactly the same problem. Had a crush on the - I have to admit - ridiculously hot Jughead Jones and so he dropped her._

 

**BettyBombshell:** _ I‘m sorry Josie.  _

 

**BettyBombshell:** _Who’s Jughead Jones? I never heard of him._

 

**CherryMaple:** _Oh sweet Betty, Jughead Jones is a level too high for you. He’s a god. That means he doesn’t choose inexperienced subs. Anyways, he isn’t into blonde curves either. I mean you’re stunning, but he prefers thin brunettes._

 

**BlueJasmin23:** _Jughead is a famous author, not many people know that he’s in the scene, but if it helps you his author name is Forsythe Jones The Third._

 

**BettyBombshell:** _ Him?! His books are amazing.  _

 

Betty left the groupchat and went to the private chat with Cheryl. 

 

**BettyBombshell:** _I know what you will say, I don’t have the right experience and he will burn my application anyways, but you don’t happen to have his contact info?_

 

**CherryMaple:** _ Well, you‘re right, but I also know that you probably die alone if you don’t get yourself a serious dom soon.  _

  
  


Cheryl send her the email address and Betty thanked her. She was nervous, but she wanted to try it. The address belonged to what Betty guessed was his secretary. Her hands were shaking as she typed the email.

 

To: TTopaz@gmail.com

Subject: Application 

From: BettyC@gmail.com 

  
  


_ Dear Miss Topaz,  _

 

_ I would like to request an application file to apply as submissive for Mr. Jones, since I know that he is in need of a new one.  _

 

_ Yours,  _

_ Betty Cooper  _

  
  


A few minutes later, Miss Topaz wrote an email back. 

 

To: BettyC@gmail.com

Subject: Application 

From: TTopaz@gmail.com 

 

_ Dear Miss Cooper  _

 

_ You will find the questionnaire as well as a checklist in the attachment. I request you to print the files out and send it to the following address. You will hear in about 1-2 days after your application arrived if Mr. Jones has chosen you.  _

 

_ Yours,  _

 

_ Antonia Topaz  _

  
  


Betty opened the attachment and printed it. She made a mental note to buy an envelope on her way home. The questionnaire, which required lots of personal information, included ten pages and the checklist, a list with all possible kinks she had to rate from zero (hard limit, would never do that) to five (really wants to do that), with nineteen pages. She took an empty folder she found in the depths of her desk and carefully put the papers in it. She placed the folder into her handbag and closed the email as well as the BDSM tab and went back to work. 

 

\----

 

After buying a big brown envelope, Betty went straight home. She was excited to fill out the application. Now, she sat on her couch, dressed in a pink pajama top with matching shorts, her application in one hand and her favourite pastel pink strawberry scented pen in the other. It was harder than Betty thought. He really wanted a lot of information, for example what she would describe herself like, body measurements, a photo, what qualified her as a sub, etc. Some questions she was embarrassed about, like what she wanted to be called. After an hour she finally finished the application and felt proud. She decided that she would personally throw it in the mailbox of his office before heading to work.  

 

\--- 

*three days later*

 

It was a warm Monday morning as Betty prepared her breakfast as usual. She made a mushroom omelet and poured herself some orange juice before sitting down at her dining table. The blonde checked her emails to see if she’s got anything new from work. She nearly dropped her fork when she saw the most recent email. 

 

To: BettyC@gmail.com

Subject: Decision

From: TTopaz@gmail.com 

 

_ Dear Miss Cooper,  _

 

_ I am delighted to tell you that Mr.Jones has considered you as a suiting submissive. He would like you to look at his checklist to see if you would be still interested applying as his sub. You will find the file in the attachment. Please let me know once you have made your decision.  _

 

_ Yours,  _

 

_ Antonia Topaz  _

 

Betty immediately went through his checklist, his answers weren’t surprising, she figured that he was an experienced man. She also noticed that Cheryl was right, he rated “Collars” and “Symbolic Jewelry” with a five, which meant he maybe would want to do it to Betty sooner, or in his case, later. If Jughead already broke his scheme, by choosing an inexperienced, blonde sub with slight curves, maybe Betty could also earn his collar too. Maybe she was the one that his collar is meant for. 

 

Betty smiled and immediately wrote a reply to the email. She didn’t care if she seemed desperate. 

  
  


To: TTopaz@gmail.com

Subject: Decision

From: BettyC@gmail.com 

  
  


_ Dear Miss Topaz,  _

 

_ I went through Mr. Jones checklist and decided that I’m still interested in being his submissive.  _

 

_ Yours,  _

 

_ Betty Cooper  _

  
  


Betty finished her omelet and put the dirty dishes into her dishwasher, before the next email came.

 

To: BettyC@gmail.com

Subject: Appointment

From: TTopaz@gmail.com 

 

_ Dear Miss Cooper,  _

 

_ Regarding your decision to still wanting to be his sub, Mr. Jones would like to meet you today at 12 pm in his office to discuss the following steps.  _

 

_ Yours _

 

_ Antonia Topaz _

 

12 pm. Exactly her lunch break. Betty was sure Kevin would cover for her if she told him she had an important appointment. She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips at the thrill of anticipation she felt. 

 

\----

 

Betty repeatedly looked at her clock.  _ 11:45 pm. _ Time to leave. She shut down her computer and picked up her handbag. 

 

“Hey, Kev, I have to go now. Thanks for covering for me. You’re a sweetheart.” Betty smiled as she went around their desk, heading towards the exit. 

 

“Don’t thank me for nothing Betty. Anything for you.” He shot her a bright smile back and waved her goodbye, before she disappeared into the hallway. 

 

Outside of the office building of the magazine she worked for, she called a cab and checked the time again. Ten minutes and her life was going to change. She wondered what Jughead would be like. How he would look in real life. She had only seen his photos online. She knew he was handsome, but she was excited to see him up close. 

 

The cab driver broke her out of her dreams. She paid him and stepped out of the bright yellow vehicle. Betty knew that his office was located on the penthouse floor of the big skyscraper from when she threw the envelope in the mailbox located in the big lobby.  

 

Betty didn’t fit into the environment of business people and secretaries, with her light blue mini skirt and white sweater. The stares she got in the elevator weren’t making her feel better. When she reached the penthouse floor, she tightened her neat ponytail and approached, who she assumed was Antonia Topaz. She had brown hair with a few purple strands and a caramel complexion. Betty put on her brightest smile.

 

“Hello, my name is Betty Cooper. I am here for the 12 pm appointment with Mr. Jones.” 

 

The secretary looked up from her computer screen and smiled as well. “Nice to meet you in person, Miss Cooper. I am Miss Topaz. Please follow me.” She stood up and led Betty to large wooden doors. Miss Topaz knocked softly and entered before informing Mr. Jones that his 12 pm appointment has arrived. 

 

She turned to Betty again. “Mr. Jones will see you now.” 

 

Betty nodded and a sudden nervousness overcame her again. She was sure she looked as red as a crab when she walked through the opened double door.  _ He _ was sitting in front of a big mahagoni table. She couldn’t see his face since his it was tilted down. The only things she could see were his strong arms, muscles straining against the light blue material of his dress shirt and his hair. Betty had never seen a shade so dark, it looked fluffy and voluminous. Her hands itched to run through the strands, pulling at them. His long fingers were typing incredibly fast on an old typewriter and she wondered what else his fingers could do. The clicking sound of the writing machine filled the uncomfortable silence. His presence radiated a frightening self-confidence and he only sat there. Betty felt her breathing go faster and she nervously pulled on her skirt. 

 

“Remove your hair elastic and put it on the table.” His voice was dark, rough, like he just smoked a cigarette and she swallowed, pressing her thighs together. Suddenly he looked up at her with electrifying blue eyes, through a thick hair curl. “I won’t repeat myself again. Remove. Your. Hair elastic.” the tone in his voice sent a shiver down her spine and she quickly reached for the ponytail she had spent so long on making perfect, and slid down the elastic to place it in front of the typewriter. 

 

Her blonde waves tickled her chin. Her scalp hurt from the sudden tension relief. Jughead stood up, walking towards her in a hypnotizing pace. He was tall and, well,  _ beautiful _ , if you can describe a man like that. Long dark lashes framed his sea blue orbs, his sharp cheekbones were grazed by a few beauty marks. He had full lips and a jawline, sculptors would weep with joy when they saw it. 

 

As he stood in front of her, he took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look up at him. His calloused fingertips felt rough on her smooth skin. He spend time just looking at her face. “You look different on the photos you send me” Jughead said as he began to circle around her.

 

Betty overcame a sudden fear.  _ Didn’t he want her anymore? Did he think she was ugly?  _

 

“Not this … pure. Are you sure you want this?” he asked and she nodded eagerly.

 

“Yes. I do. I am a hundred percent sure” 

 

“Good.” She felt his presence behind her. “I created a meal plan as well as a training schedule for you. You will sleep at least eight hours every day from Sunday to Thursday. Trust me, you’ll need it. I wrote down the number of a personal yoga trainer, call him if you have questions about the schedule. I need you flexible and in shape.“ She felt his fingers combing through her blonde strands, relaxing her scalp. Betty nearly moaned at the feeling.

 

„You will come to my house on Friday at 7 pm and live with me until Sunday, We will see how you do as my sub and discuss if and how we will continue this further. I included a list of rules you will follow while in my house. Break any of the rules, including the meal plan training and sleeping schedule, you’ll get a chastisement. Don’t lie to me. Lying will cause a worse chastisement.” Jughead explained and went to grab a folder from his desk. “You don’t need to pack anything for the stay at my mansion. I will supply everything you need, like toiletries and clothes and food.” 

 

Betty nodded and took the folder he held out to her. “Have you understood everything?” he asked raising a dark brow. 

 

“Yes, Jughead,” Betty answered and widened her eyes. She hadn’t meant to call him by his first name. His jaw clenched and her grabbed her jaw, painfully forcing her to look up at him. “I… I am sorry,” she whimpered.

 

Jughead licked his lips, his eyes darkening. “You will be.” 

 

Betty felt a rush of wetness pooling between her legs, the pain mixed with the promise of him touching her. He let go of Betty and tugged on the hem of her skirt, once again standing behind her. She felt his crotch pressing against her backside and his warm breath tickle the shell of her ear. 

 

„Your skirt is way too skimpy to wear it in public. If you bend down, everyone could see your panties, or more. From now on you will only wear skirts with dark tights under it.” Betty smiled and nodded. He went back to sit in front of his desk again.

 

“I will see you on Friday.  _ Betty. _ ” his dark voice once again sending shivers down her spine.

 

“I can not wait.  _ Mr. Jones. _ ” she mimicked, wanting to test him. He send her a warning glare, which left her panties completely ruined before she walked through the big double doors of his office. 

 

If she only knew what she had signed up for.

 

  
  



	2. Subs nd Sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Olive for being an amazing beta.

Betty took a deep breath before knocking on one of the big, wooden, double doors. Jughead’s house, or rather mansion, was located outside of New York City, surrounded by big maple trees. She had to take three busses and hitchhike with a strange but friendly farmer to get there. Once again she felt weird in her environment. She had expected an outlying mansion district; not a place so natural and national park-like. Betty already liked it better than the busy streets of Brooklyn. 

 

She tugged on her top nervously and waited. She had opened her coat earlier since the weather was warmer here. This morning she had spent approximately four hours picking out the right outfit, finally deciding to put on her favourite lingerie set - a turquoise lace with a flower pattern and a pastel pink camisole with a low neckline. She didn’t have time to buy dark tights and she wouldn’t test her luck by wearing the black stockings she owned, so a skirt hadn’t been an option. Betty ended up wearing the only pair of jeans she owned and pink ballet flats. Her blonde hair was perfectly tied up in a neat ponytail as always.  

 

Jughead opened the door with the same focused expression he had on last Monday, but this time he wore something more casual - a black sweater with a white dress shirt underneath and black pants, his hair looking fluffy as ever. 

 

“Elizabeth. You are punctual to the second. Come in.” he said with an approving nod. His voice had her whole body vibrating. Of course she was perfectly on time. Her whole life she had been trained to be nothing but pleasingly perfect. Jughead moved behind her to help her out of her coat, as she looked around the entrance hall. The interior was held in a modern minimalistic style. 

 

“Your room is upstairs, as well as the playroom and my bedroom.” he explained, leading Betty to the glass staircase. His left hand settled on her lower back and Betty let out a silent gasp at the electrifying feeling of his touch. His citrusy fresh smell filled her nostrils as they went up the stairs. She couldn’t wait to be dominated by him, to have sex with him. Betty imagined their bodies, slick with sweat and moving in sync as he brought her to an earth shattering orgasm, for a blink second and sighed audibly. He must have heard, she felt his hand move up her spine and settling on her neck, squeezing it gently.

 

They made their way to her bedroom at the end of the hall and Jughead held the door open for her. “If we decide that you are going to be my sub, you can decorate it however you want and you may speak freely here. It’s your room.”

 

The room had simple furnishing, a twin size bed with a nightstand and a closet with a floor length mirror. A grey plush carpet was placed in front of the bed. Betty was stunned by the view, the window gave away. The mansion hid a big garden surrounded by more maple trees, leading into the depths of the forest. She could see a lake spreading through the forest in the outback. 

 

Betty must have stared too long, because Jughead suddenly pulled at her waist. “This part of Eversgreen Forest belongs to me, as well as a part of Sweetwater River. Every year I donate a big sum to the Sweetwater foundation, keeping the river clean and helping to save the forest.” he explained.

 

Betty turned to him and smiled. “That’s  generous of you. Not many rich people donate to save the trees.” 

 

He took her chin in between his forefinger and thumb and forced her to meet his gaze. “I am a  _ very  _ generous man, Betty. If you are good, I will be generous to you as well.” 

 

His dilated pupils caused heat to pool between her legs and her lips parted. 

 

Jughead released her and stepped away to walk over to the closet. He opened one of the heavy looking double doors and pulled a creamy white nightgown from the hangers, as well as a pair of plush home slippers from the bottom shelf. Jughead closed the door again as Betty watched with what power he held the dress. It looked incredibly soft and she wondered  if maybe it was satin. His hand looked rough compared to the gown, but anything she’d seen him do so far made him seem rough and powerful. Maybe it was just Betty being delusional again. 

 

He turned to her and she immediately straightened her posture. Normally, she would feel exposed and ashamed standing in front of someone like this, only in her bra and opened jeans, but in front of him she felt safe and confident. Jughead walked up to her and extended his hand holding the gown. Betty carefully accepted it from him, before he moved behind her and placed the slippers in front of the bed.

Jughead’s hand reached out to open the zipper of her camisole. Her breath quickened as he followed the curve of her spine with his thumb. His hands hooked into the thin straps and pulled them down her arms. She watched the pink material pool to the ground.

Her lace covered nipples hardened at the cool air and the pure presence of Jughead. Suddenly he grabbed her ponytail so her head was positioned on his shoulder. His other hand was placed on her stomach to balance her out. His soft lips grazed her ear. „I changed my mind. Do not change. I want you at my dining table like this. Only covered in lace.“ he said, his voice low and rough.  Betty nodded and felt his hand slip into her jeans and panties, to her pulsing core. „You are so wet and needy. Luckily I already had dinner or I would have eaten you now.“

 

His fingers circled slowly around her clit a few times, making Betty whimper. He removed his hand suddenly, took a step back and started fumbling with the gown she was still holding.

 

“I have an important phone call to make. Try to make yourself comfortable. I need you relaxed for what I have planned for us tonight.” 

 

He shut the door behind him and Betty sighed in excitement. This is exactly what she had been looking for, a man she could completely let go with. Although, she was still afraid to show him how he made her feel. Just his presence turned her knees into jelly and ignited a fire inside her core. The deep rough sound of his confident voice made her feel strangely safe. She could listen to him talk all day. The way he spoke made him seem like he was a hundred years old, no wonder he was a bestselling author. 

 

Betty decided that the room was way too cold and sterile for her liking. The grey upset her and she made a mental note to ask if she was allowed to paint the walls as well. She would definitely bring floral bed sheets and some sort of pastel decoration to light up the room.

 

After thinking about a few other changes she wanted to make, Betty remembered that Jughead told her to get comfortable. She figured he wanted her to change after all, so she quickly took off her shoes and jeans. Her bra followed before she pulled the gown over her head. It really felt soft against her skin. The blonde neatly folded her clothes and placed them on the bed sheet before putting on the fluffy home slippers he had laid out for her. Betty cringed as she heard the door shut behind her. 

“You are still wearing your panties, Betty,” Jughead stated coldly and Betty turned to face him. He was leaning against the door and watched as she hooked her fingers into the lace and let them pool to the floor. He nodded as she put them to the stack of her clothes on the bed. She noticed that he carried a folder with him, just like the one he gave her on Monday.

“Follow me. We still have a lot to talk about.” Jughead said and held open the door for her.  

 

He led her downstairs to a dining room after showing her the kitchen. They sat down across from each other and he placed the folder in front of him.

“Everything in this house besides your room, the kitchen, the dining room and the garden is prohibited without my permission. You already have the rules for the playroom and I hope you read them carefully.” Jughead explained and waited for her answer. 

“Yes, I did.” Betty smiled, which she noticed left him cold. He opened the folder in front of him.

“We have to go through your application and checklist together. If you have any questions about my checklist, we will go through it as well. It is very important that you understand everything. I want our relationship to be built on trust.” 

Betty nodded eagerly. She was glad that trust was as important to him as it was to her.

“I very much agree with your checklist, but I have to admit I was quite surprised when I got your application. You look more like the kinkiest your sex life contains is you on top.” he commented, “I mean, my previous subs were beautiful as well and they didn’t look like they were into it  but you look like the perfect girl next do-” he continued before Betty interrupted him. 

“Picket fences and the neat ponytail. That’s what the guy at the studio said. I know I don’t look like it, but it’s a part of my life and I need it.” 

“Don’t interrupt me.” he scolded loudly, “I wasn’t going to judge you. I was going to say I am impressed that you want to live it out and try to find a partner that enjoys what you enjoy. That’s why I chose you, Betty. Despite you being quite inexperienced. You know what you want and you know what to expect in a relationship, you are open to nearly everything. You understood what submission means and it’s not just some game to you. You are the first one to give me answers I can work with perfectly.” he explained to her and Betty looked up to him. 

“Well, let’s hope the sessions are just as pleasing.” Betty laughed and licked her lips. 

“Your application tells me that you like to be sexually degraded. Are those the scenarios you mention a need to talk about after?” he asked while flipping through the pages. 

“No. I normally don’t need the talking after. It’s just if I get a panic attack or something due to my disorder and maybe if I get a really hard chastisement. The panic attacks happen rarely.” she reassured him. 

“Okay, good. Why don’t you keep spare medication here in your room, in case you forget it? I want to make sure you feel safe and healthy here.” Jughead suggested. 

“I could ask the doctor if she would give me an extra prescription for that.” Betty was glad that he cared about her mental health and she was sure if she explained to Dr. Dawson that she tried living part time with her new “boyfriend” she would give her a new recipe. 

“Okay.” he paused for a second and then continued with a few rules. “As you probably know I am an author, that means I work a lot on my laptop. Never disturb me while I am on it. You can spend your free time in your room or in the garden. I expect breakfast at 7 am sharp.” he explained, his voice back in the demanding tone that had Betty’s panties ruined long ago. 

“Yes,” Betty wasn’t sure how to properly address him, but she was sure he still hadn’t forgot about her calling him by his first name.

“You will address me as “Sir” or “Mr. Jones” until you earn your training collar. It is what you want right? A collar? It’s the only thing you marked with a five for really wants to in your checklist and you noted that you would be pleased to own a commitment collar. That is a very big step Betty.” 

“It is my ultimate goal. I want to find someone that I can let go with completely and that he can let go with me as well. I know it’s a silly dream.” she looked down into her lap to hide the blush that slowly crept up her cheeks. 

“If it is your dream Betty, I don’t think it’s silly at all.” his calm voice made her smile. 

“My friends told me you have never given a collar to anyone, but I saw it marked as four on your list?” Betty asked in curiosity.

“I’ve never had a sub worthy of my collar. You were also the first to note so clearly in your application that you want to be owned. I can imagine you wearing a collar. Whether it will be mine or someone else’s.” Jughead’s eyes turned from a icy blue to a clear steel blue. 

She swallowed and nodded. Did it mean he was considering giving her a collar?

“Do you have any questions?” he asked and Betty negated. “Good. I want you naked in my bedroom in five minutes.”

 

Jughead’s bedroom was decorated like the rest of the house. There were a lot of dark colors and aspects in metal. His bedroom was large, as well as his bed. On each side of the bed were two small nightstands with light grey candles on top. Only the candles and the moonlight falling through the opened curtains spread the room into dim light. The bedsheets looked soft and she reached to touch them as someone cleared their throat. 

 

“I do not recall asking you to touch the bed.” 

 

Betty shrieked and exhaled loudly. “I am sorry, sir.” She looked at Jughead, who leaned against the doorframe. He must have taken off his sweater because now, he only wore the slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt and the black dress pants. 

 

“Tsk tsk tsk, Betty. First you disrespect me by calling me by my first name, then you interrupt me and now you do what you want. I was going to let the first two things slip because you are new, but it seems to me that you need to be taught some manners.” he paused and stepped closer to her. Betty took a deep breath, his presence creating goosebumps on her skin. Suddenly he ripped out the hair elastic from her hair and replaced it with is hand. Pulling her head back, he continued. “Do you need to be taught manners?” The pain nearly pricked tears in her eyes, but also increased the wetness between her legs, which she instinctively pressed together. 

 

Jughead noticed and pressed his other hand in between her legs, onto her dripping center. Betty was unable to move. 

 

“Answer me, slut.” he demanded and Betty panted a ‘yes’.  “Yes what?” Jughead hissed and pinched her clit, causing her to gasp.

 

“Yes, sir. I need to learn manners.” Betty cried in anticipation. He shamelessly teased her and she wanted nothing more than to finally have him inside her. Jughead let her go and went to the nightstand on the right side of the king size bed. 

 

“I will chastise you, but first I need to get to know your body. Undress and lay down on your back.” he ordered while retrieving some items Betty couldn’t quite see in the dim light of the room. She pulled the gown over her head and crawled onto the bed. Betty played with a hair strand as she waited for her next order. She was nervous about his reaction to her naked frame. Would he like how she looked? Would he like the size of her breasts and nipples? 

Haunted by these thoughts she quickly put her hair over her shoulders to cover her chest. 

 

Betty curiously watched as Jughead moved from the nightstand to stand next to the bed. His dark eyes hooded as he parted her legs and Betty’s breathing quickened at his touch. After stroking her hip bone, his hand pushed away the strands of hair that covered her dusty nipples. She now laid completely exposed to him. His thumb pulled her bottom lip down. 

 

“Touch yourself for me. Use the toys I have laid out for you.” he demanded and crossed his arms, biceps straining against the white shirt. Betty moved her head so she could see what he had taken from the nightstand. Vibrators, sorted from small to big were laying on top of the metallic stand. She hesitated for a second, before choosing a middle sized one that came the closest to the one she had at home. 

 

Betty didn’t use it immediately. She began fumbling with her breasts first, making them heavy and swollen. Her nipples were hard as she rolled them between her fingers. 

 

“How do you feel?” he asked. She didn’t close her eyes, instead she kept eye contact with Jughead, which had her core pulsing even more. She put two fingers in her mouth, wetted them to prepare her clit. 

 

“Needy” she said after releasing them with a pop. 

 

Rubbing in a circular motion, Betty sat up before taking the vibrator. Taking a closer look she noticed it wasn’t just one for clitoral stimulation, but for vaginal stimulation as well. She wrapped her lips around it to wet the plastic. She giggled as the buzzing filled the room. Betty slowly teased her fold with the head and immediately threw her head back. 

 

“And how do you feel now?” 

 

The vibrating made her feel really good. “Mmmh yes, so good sir.” she moaned as she dragged it over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her other hand circled her entrance, teasing the hot flesh. Betty’s moans got louder as she pressed the vibrator to her clit. Still trying to hold eye contact with Jughead’s hooded blue eyes, she smiled wickedly and moaned. She didn’t need to fantasize anything if she could just stare at his beautiful face. His expression didn’t change, but Betty could see the prominent bulge in his black dress pants. 

 

“How about now Betty?” he asked again. Betty was sure she created a dark spot on the bed sheet beneath her as she started to fuck herself with the vibrator. The vibration created heavenly feeling in her insides. Jughead made her so incredibly wet just by watching her like this. He looked powerful, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking down into her lust filled eyes, while she fucked herself. 

 

“Ahhhh I feel- ah- amazing, sir. So so amazing, ahh,” She felt her orgasm building up as she replaced the vibrator with her fingers and paid attention to her aching clit again. Betty shut her eyes and swore as she came hard around her fingers. 

 

“You’re such a good little slut. I think you’ve earned a reward.” He took the vibrator from her and helped her to sit on her knees. Betty’s eyes sparkled. “You’ve really earned yourself my cock to clean that filthy mouth of yours.” His dirty talk had her still sensitive core aching again. She watched as he opened his belt and dress pants before freeing his erection. He was thick and long and Betty licked her lips, waiting for his approval. 

 

“Take it princess.” He guided his cock towards her lips and Betty opened up greedily. She fit nearly half of him until he hit her throat. Betty wanted to use her fingers for what she couldn’t fit, but he slapped them away. 

 

“How am I going to fit inside your cunt, if your mouth can’t take all of me?” his rough voice asked and fisted his hand in her blonde curls, taking her mouth deeper. Betty relaxed her throat, allowing her to swallow more of him, until she fit nearly everything. She began to bob her head and work him with her tongue, when he groaned darkly. 

 

It was a major turn on for Betty and she dared to look up, noticing that he was watching her. She began to take him slower and used her teeth to scrape slightly, which made him grow harder. Tears pricked in her eyes when he began to move his hips, fucking her mouth. He didn’t warn her when he came, salty spurts shooting down her throat. Jughead pulled out and rubbed his semen all over her pink glossy lips.  

 

He turned away to pick up the white creamy nightgown she wore earlier and handed it to her. “Go to your room and sleep now.” he said without a hint of care in his voice. She did as she was asked and slipped on the dress before leaving to sleep in her room. This was going to be harder than Betty thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it. Follow me on Tumblr at forsytheloveselizabeth and make sure to follow mrjonesandmisscooper for bonus material.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at forsytheloveselizabeth and mrjonesandmisscooper


End file.
